Cielo di Arcobaleno: Another
by Nadeshico52000
Summary: Sawada Tsumeyoshi living a quiet life until the unexpected arrival of her guardian and her beloved cousin. Now his life is a tremendous folly and adventure and new friends appear all the time! Will he take? Enjoy the alternative-fun version of Cielo di Arcobaleno. Pairing all27! Possible change in case!
1. Chapter 1

* Italy - Unknown Place - 02h 45 min. *

Shots were heard all over the place. Whoops. Rush. Fire. Yes, the whole place was on fire. He was loving it. It was good to get rid of the troublesome future Famiglia.

It made him very happy. Even with all achieved fun he could feel the phone vibrate in his pocket. When looking at the id just met.

- Reborn, the Ninth requests your presence tomorrow without fail in his office. - Disseum male voice.

Realizing the seriousness of the matter, the man in black quickly confirmed keeping the phone in your pocket.

- At geito seen to be a long morning. - Spoke again taking the gun and shooting the opposite wall where they heard a scream. - But at least it will be a fun night.

* Italy - Vongola HQ - 09h 05min *

He was quietly accompanied by his two friends and roommates . It always felt good accompanied by his friends , not for him they were not his friends , were his brothers and it made him well .

- Do not go too far , Tsuna - sama . Remember, we are the headquarters of another famiglia . - Spoke to a girl with long black hair and bright eyes .

- MaMa Destra , it is an ally Famiglia , remember? - Said a boy with black hair and bright eyes also , both were identical twins .

- Not brigem , Destra , Sinister , remember why we are here , then, without riots . - Spoke of a boy eyes and brown hair defying gravity.

The boy was walking slightly ahead of the others and seemed 're having a great time . It was lined in gorgeous black suit looking everywhere for curious way .

- I'm finding it all very interesting here ! It's all so different from Trinity ! Here is quite busy! - He spoke cheerfully without realizing the man before her .

- Yes, this is really very busy . - Said the blonde in front of her man.

Looking at him the little dark ran and threw herself into the arms of the blonde .

- I was so homesick , Uncle Iemitsu !

- I missed you lack Tsuna ! - Said the blonde hugging her little boy tightly. - How is everything with his Father ? Tell him to give the guys out there ! - Spoke Iemitsu smiling .

- Pope walks the same as always , you know . - Said Tsuna leaving the warm embrace of Uncle . - How is everything here ?

- Well tested Ninth crazy to see him again . The last time he saw you, you were only 5 years. - Said Iemitsu walking toward a room huge oak doors .

When open , they came face to face with a man in suit and hat with a chameleon on the shoulder and an old man behind a huge table of beautiful black and mahogany.

- Welcome to Vongola Tsunayoshi - kun . - Said the Ninth getting up and hugging her petite boy . - I hope that the journey of Trinity so far has been good .

- It was great Nono- san ! Thank you ! - Tsuna spoke cheerfully .

Reborn looked fraternization in front and still did not understand why it was called so early in the seat when out of nowhere the little pacifier that was hanging around his neck and was hidden in his suit flashed warning the presence of another arcobaleno , but he saw no even look at the boy and see something shining inside of his suit .

Not only Reborn noticed , but Iemitsu and Ninth well. Only to distrust the killer, both behaved as if it were no big deal.

The boy reached into his coat and pulled out a pacifier that glowed the color of the rainbow, beautifully . Everyone stared in wonderment at the intense glow that had little pacifier .

- How strange, she usually hangs for no reason ... - Said Tsuna looking for the pacifier .

- I think that's why I 'm around , no? - Said Reborn showing the boy a yellow pacifier also shone strongly .

- Wow , I never met a arcobaleno before! - Tsuna spoke amazed .

Reborn ducked in height small.

- And who are you and why has a pacifier ?

- I think that this explanation is on my own Reborn . - Did the Ninth returning to luga behind the desk . - Why do not we sit down ?

Everyone sat in their chairs and looked for the Ninth waiting .

- Well , Reborn . The reason why you esteje here is what I want you to train the son of Iemitsu to be the next head of the famiglia . His name is Sawada Tsumeyoshi . Iemitsu ?

Immediately the Loire gave Reborn a black folder that Contia photos and data m boy.

- I hope you can keep in regular contact with us about his development . I count on you . - Said the Ninth watching the killer carefully read the information .

- Yeah and the boy who is hearing everything here? - Said pointing to Tsuna .

- This " kid " is one of my grandchildren , Reborn . - Nono said . - Tsuna anda special person , not only for us but for the balance of the world , so it requires a certain level of greater security , not to mention the Trinity Famiglia account with us to the safety of her unborn heir.

- He's my nephew and how he was going to Namimori then convinced his father that the Vongola would safely to my house and how you are going there Tsuna goes along . - Iemitsu said smiling at the look of the killer saying " I'm not babysitting ."

- Hello , I'm Kawahira Tsunayoshi . I'm 14 and I like to read books of classic literature ! - Spoke smiling .

- Ciassu , and I call Reborn .

And together they left the room closing the door .

After they leave a silence in the room was restored .

- I think with Tsuna there things will shake a little. - Iemitsu said laughing . He knows how much the child is " in love " with the petite cousin until he is "middle" fallen for the little dark too.

- I was impressed with the attitude of the head of Trinity leaving his heir studying in Namimori , he usually constume be more protective of his heir been going on since his wife's death . - Said the ninth looking to your Adviser.

- Yeah, been going on since my sister's death he has been a little too protective , so we talked and we think Tsuna has to live with kids his age a bit . He is 14 years old and had never been involved with children his age except for when he will spend the holidays at home . I want him to have a normal life before becoming a mob boss . I like him as a son, he is bugging me a lot to go see Tsume every year , it is our light knows ?

- I wonder ...

* Mar - Jetlag Vongola - 10h 32min *

After boarding Reborn realized was that the Ninth did not explain about the boy having a pacifier arcobaleno . Olhndo to the side saw the boy slept calamente .

- Looks like I'll have to find out yourself then. - Spoke Rebor looking out the window .

* Namimori - Namimori Airport - 19h 56 min *

The airport was busy and the stream of people increased every second.

- Kaa - san , are you sure Tsu - chan has arrived! I can not see anything with all these people ! - Tsume screamed stressed .

- Calm , Tsu - kun . Tsu - chan should have is coming . - Said Nana looking impatient child.

Suddenly they noticed four people coming towards you and one of them was running at high speed. Seeing the cute petite cousin coming your way , Tsume leaves also running towards the small brunette.

The embrace it clear that it was nearly two years without finding .

For some reason felt jealous Reborn hug given by the other boy , he seemed to feel jealous of a lover . It was a strange feeling too much even for him.

- I felt so homesick , Tsu - chan ! - Exclaimed Tsume smoothing the hair dark .

- But we talked all the time on skype . - Tsuna said smiling at her cousin

- Not the same thing Tsu - chan .

- Ara , Tsu - chan ! And I ? - Nana pouting spoke to his nephew , who fell into a deep hug. - How is your father ?

- He's fine, thank you.

Reborn coughed lightly to draw the attention of three who seemed to have forgotten the three remaining members of the trip .

- Aunt Nana , Tsu - kun , these are Destra and Sinister. They're my friends from Italy . And this is Reborn - san . - Tsuna spoke .

- Nana - san , was sent by her husband to bring her nephew and be the private tutor of his son Tsumeyoshi . - Reborn spoke to Nana bowing out of respect .

- You can call me Mama , Reborn - kun . - Nana said smiling .

Tsume was in shock . And that story was this Tutor ?

Seeing cousin in shock, Tsuna smiled .

- Looks like it'll be three fun years ! - Tsuna exclaimed smiling .

* Login * Ask Nadeshico

Hello , this session will be answering questions and curiosities about " Cielo di Arcobaleno : Another" !

Your questions can be asked in the comments and I'll be right here with responding to his name in replies !

So today will be answering trivia that may come with this chapter !

Q: Why is adult Reborn in history ?

A: In this story , no arcobaleno and short life for the arcobaleno curse the sky as the other , then Luce will is alive and all are adults .

Q: Why is Tsuna nephew rather than son of Iemitsu ?

A: Ideas Kkkkkk a thousand ! Always wanted to see how it would be if Tsuna was the son of the sister and son of Iemitsu opis ... ! Almost let out a spoiler ! Kkkkkk !

Q: From where did the idea of a new version of Cielo ?

A: My fevered brain ... Sick one thinks of every thing ... Cielo di Arcobaleno is a deeper and more dramatic story not giving time for a romance -centric , so I created a version where I can put romance, comedy and action. So , you can expect lots of fun ! Can consider as Cielo di Arcobaleno Arcobaleno di Cielo and Drama : Comedy and Another as romamce without speaking that will be half- canon .

Q: Tsume Tsume will be like Cielo ?

A: Since it is not a twin fic , no. This will reveal a Tsume love our tuna ! Kkkkk ! It will be hilarious scenes of jealousy ! Th

* * *

is will be a all27 fic ! Then you'll have 7227 , R27 , 1827,6927,5927,8027 etc. ... I hope you enjoy !

So guys , until next chapter of Cielo di Arcobaleno : Another !

Bjs ! ®


	2. Chapter 2

destination Improbable

* Namimori - Residence of Sawada - 20h 36min *

He could not believe what I was hearing. The absurdity was so big it came to entice you to laugh with a huge force, but the odd thing was that it was a joke that his cousin is not smiling ?

Seeing that the boy was not believing his words , looked at Reborn Tsuna waiting for some confirmation of the dark, he noticed the discreet look killer .

- This story may seem absurd , but it is the honest truth , Tsu - kun . - Said Tsuna seriously looking at his cousin. - Do you think I lie to you? You would think Reborn Italy only to play with you ? We just want you to understand the gravity of the situation .

- But Tsu - chan , you have to accept that seems kind of ridiculous , no? I mean we both samos the decedentes that " such " Primo ? If we decedentes this guy , why am I the one? Tsu - chan , you were always smarter than me , would not you ? - Asked Tsume .

- I'm not belong to the Vongola Famiglia , at least not clan heritage ... - Said Tsuna without knowing how to explain to his cousin.

- It is another Famiglia heir , but he is still a Vongola by blood. - Said Reborn seeing how little was curling with words. - Do not know much about Famiglia Trinity , but is an ally of the Vongola over 400 years.

- WHAT eeeeeeee ! HOW SO TSU - CHAN IS NOT GIVING FAMIGLIA ! - Shouted angry Tsume . - Do not wanna go to a place where I go to get away from Tsu - chan ! - Spoke blushing madly and grabbing the small blush that also by the sudden hug

- Tsu - ku , I 'm running out of air and it's not like we're getting away ! Our Famiglias are sisters 400 years ago ! - Tsuna spoke rubbing his face the highest moreno already looked like a tomato .

Seeing the scene before him , the irritation of Reborn reached a point that a bullet passed close to the face of Tsume .

- What was that , Reborn ! - Shouted angry Tsume . - Could have caught on Tsu - chan !

- Tomorrow we talked more about it , now go to sleep . - Reborn said sulkily. - You have school tomorrow . - Then left the room leaving the two boys alone .

* Namimori - Path College - 7h 34 min . *

- Cursed tutor evil ! - Tsume screamed with full lungs. - If that was not enough he hit me with a hammer 10 pounds , he still ate my breakfast ! He wants to kill me before I turn into a boss !

Tsuna was at his side , he heard all much amused , after all, is not every day that you are acorado by a " gorgeous " killer. Callan then he thought " gorgeous " ? Only topor the thought made her blush deeply.

- Tsu - chan , are you okay ? You're hyperventilating is red and looks ... - Tsume asked worried with his cousin .

- N -n -n - nothing is all b - b - b - good. - Tsuna spoke .

- If you say ...

When we were approaching the school gates , Tsuna recognized a person who had not seen for two years. His emotion was so great that he ran and threw nod arms of scared people Tsume and the other students who came , after all, he hugged nobody nobody less than the " demon of Namimori ."

Tsume was amazed . Tsuna , his lovely and cuddly cousin, had embraced no more , no less than the " demon " of the college . Suddenly by instinct , he pulled Hibari Tsuna 's arms and laid on his back .

- He did not want to hurt him Hibari - sempai . He is new here . - Tsume said seriously looking at the eldest, who by strange man who seems , was smiling .

- Have not seen him in two years , Tsunayoshi . - Said Hibari surprising Tsume and the other students who were watching everything.

- Kyoya is the same as always ! - Tsuna said with a smile that did more than half the people pass out from too much " moe " in the air and the other half had severe bleeding .

Hibari Kyoya is a simple man while complicated, but the two things break one - like cute things your bird Hibird and two - Tsunayoshi , her gorgeous and " moe " childhood friend. This is the explanation for it is the group that was having a serious problem with his blood .

- Good to see you again Tsunayoshi . - Spoke before rushing out to give a quick geito in his nosebleed .

Looking around , Tsuna was startled by excessive unconscious or people with problems with severe bleeding and that includes his cousin .

- You know Tsu - chan ? I think his smile does not hurt my blood ... - Tsume spoke gathering strength not to faint .

- Gomem , Tsu - kun .

- Okay , Tsu - chan , it's not even your fault .

SCOREBOARD :

TSUNAI 01 STUDENTS 00

- Guys, we have a new student in class . I hope everyone is kind to him . He came trasferido Italy.

- Hello , my name is and I Kawahira Tsunayoshi 14 years. I'm half Italian and half Japanese . I like literature and music. I hope we hit it off . - Tsuna spoke bowing respectfully . Gave rise to that beautiful smile causing fainting and general bleeding again .

SCOREBOARD :

TSUNAI 02 STUDENTS 00

- You know, Tsu - chan . I love that your smile . - Tsume spoke looking at the red cousin . - It is so beautiful it makes all evil go away in a matter of seconds. I feel safe hen I see your smile , but the whole story of Mafia scares me a little . Still did not understand how we are all in on it , stop so surreal .

Both were on the roof of the school at lunchtime .

- Uncle Iemitsu does not work like contrador traffic ... In fact he is the Head of CEDEF , a second Vongola ... And Pope is the Head of Famiglia Trinity , to which I belong as heir . - Tsuna replied looking down Wends and the other students playing baseball in the field .

- So you're like me heir , Tsu - kun ? Why are you not in a training of hell as I ? - Tsume asked curious .

- Why have completed my training. It took eight years of my life ... - Tsuna spoke absently holding a pacifier piquena that was around his neck.

Looking pacifiers , Tsume sighed . After all, he still remembered the day of the accident that left Tsuna unconscious for three days.

- Why do not we returned to the room , soon will ring the bell for class. - Tsume spoke .

- I think I'll stay here a bit , Tsu - kun . - Answered Tsuna still distracted.

Seeing that his cousin needed space , Tsume walked .

Even with the departure of his cousin , Tsuna felt even stranger for is in Namimori two years later. He was so distracted that he did not notice the arrival of Reborn her back .

- So how did you get that pacifier ? I had never heard of a rainbow before suck . - Reborn spoke approaching and scaring the watched students who played downstairs .

- What do you know about my famiglia , Reborn ? - Asked Tsuna still looking for students.

- Only with their famialidades Vongola , nothing more . - Answered also looking down.

Both were about five minutes in silence .

- I am the heaven of heavens , known as Cielo di Arcobaleno . Just seems a every thousand years and I 'm the chosen one . - Tsuna said looking down to the killer's face in total shock and disbelief .

- You mean , you are the sky throughout trinisette ? That seems crazy to me ... - Said Reborn looking for the pacifier in Little Neck .

- I can prove to you if you want. - Spoke mstrando Tsuna 's right hand where he lived rather like a beautiful ring with the Vongola Sky ring on her left hand and a beautiful ring with round stone with rainbow wings . - In my right hand is the Vongola ring rainbow in my Mare left rainbow ring around my neck and the arcobaleno pacifier rainbow . That 's evidence enough for you ?

Were once again in full silence until the bell of commencement of classes begin.

- That was why he could not come alone ... So - Reborn spoke weakly.

- Generally , I travel with the safety of my famiglia , but my papa 's kinda paranoid about security when it comes to me . It was nice to have a conversation with you , Reborn - san ! - Tsuna said with a beautiful smile and turned out the roof .

- Besides being beautiful is powerful ... I think I fell in love with this beautiful sky . - Spoke Rebor looking at the sunny sky .

* Login * Ask Nadeshico

Hello , this session will be answering questions and curiosities about " Cielo di Arcobaleno : Another" !

Your questions can be asked in the comments and I'll be right here with responding to his name in replies !

So today will be answering trivia that may come with this chapter !

Q: Why Tsume is called " Tsu - kun " and Tsuna " Tsu - chan " ?

A: In this fanfic Tsume is older than Tsuna about three months , then the nicknames were thus not to mention that Tsume sees Tsuna as a beautiful " girl ." kkkkkkkk .

Q: What story was that Hibari ?

A: He is also going to fight for the heart of our little Tuna !

Q: What about the circle of the rainbow ? This does not have to Cielo !

A: Actually ... SUPER SPOILER FOR CIELO DI ARCOBALEO : Actually Tsuna puts his hands ns artifacts rainbow at the end of the saga of the garden of the rainbow, but here it does not contain this saga had to start with the bow trinisette iris.

Minna will be answering all the comments.


End file.
